Brennende Liebe
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Reflexões de um sentimento problemático EstherxDietrich


Essa é a minha primeira fic de Trinity Blood e não esperem que esteja lá muito boa...mas foi feita com carinho.Para os pessoal do Fórum de Toribla e pra todos que curtem o anime.\o/

* * *

**Música:**Brennende Liebe  
**Banda:**Oomph!  
**Disclaimer:**O anime pertence a Yoshida Sunao

* * *

-

**Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich in dir gewohnt?**  
_(Quantas noites eu vivi em você?)_  
**Wie viele Träume lang hat mich dein Schmerz belohnt?**  
_(Quantos sonhos recompensaram a sua dor?)_

_- _

Dietrich olhava atentamente pra janela do hotel onde estava hospedado. O cálice de vinho em sua mão ameaçava cair e espalhar o líquido carmim pelo tapete. Mas ele não se importava. Afinal, sua mente se ocupara de algo muito mais importante. Ela. A jovem de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos azuis que povoava seus pensamentos.

-

**Wie viele Nächte lang hast du dich schon verlorn?**  
_(Quantas noites você se perdeu?)_  
**Wie viele Träume lang hab ich dich neu geborn?**  
_(Quantos sonhos eu fiz nascer por ti?)_

_- _

Rainha Esther Blanchett estava em um dos salões de seu palácio em Albion. Parecia que apenas más notícias viriam. Chuva e frio castigavam o país. A mulher estava absorta em lembranças. Das missões, dos amigos e especialmente dele. Do dono dos olhos castanhos que assombravam sua vida.

-

**Von meiner brennenden Liebe**  
_(Do meu amor ardente)_  
**kann dich kein Dämon erlösen**  
_(Nenhum demônio irá te libertar)_  
**Von meiner brennenden Liebe**  
_(Do meu amor ardente)_  
**kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befrein**  
_(Nenhum Deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais)_

_- _

Dietrich ergue-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e começou a passear pelo quarto. Num momento, prendeu sua atenção à cama de casal onde ele dormia. Sua mente não pôde deixar de imaginar e seu corpo não pôde deixar de desejar uma certa presença naquele determinado ponto do ambiente. Desde que eles se separaram naquele dia fatídico na Hungria, Dietrich se tornava mais e mais obcecado com àquela beleza de olhos de safira. Aquela beleza dona de tudo nele.

-

**Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich dich heimgesucht?**  
_(Quantas noites eu procurei um lar pra ti?)_  
**Wie viele Träume lang hast du mich schon verflucht?**_  
(Quantos sonhos você me amaldiçoou?)_  
**Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich von dir gezährt?**  
_(Quantas noites eu te alimentei?)_**  
Wie viele Träume lang hat mich dein herz ernährt?**  
_(Quantos sonhos eu fiz florescer no seu coração?)_

_- _

Curiosamente, a jovem rainha retornara à mesma memória. Do dia em que conheceu seu querido mentor e teve seu coração partido por aquele que amava. Qual não foi o choque de Esther ao ver quem Dietrich realmente era? Uma repulsa impensável se apossou dela naquela hora. E ao partir daquele lugar, o coração da, até então, freira Esther Blanchett doía imensamente.

-

**Von meiner brennenden Liebe**  
_(Do meu amor ardente)_  
**kann dich kein Dämon erlösen**  
_(Nenhum demônio irá te libertar)_  
**Von meiner brennenden Liebe**  
_(Do meu amor ardente)_  
**kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befrein**  
_(Nenhum Deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais)_

_- _

Ele se lembrava de cada vez em que dizia que amava. Isso era uma verdade, o coração deturpado dele só batia por ela. Mas Esther não entendia o seu jeito de amar, e isso o irritava profundamente. A célebre frase: "Só porque alguém não te ama do jeito que deseja. Não quer dizer que essa pessoa não te ame com tudo que tem",se aplicava muito bem a eles.

Dietrich havia amado ver as ilusões daquela que, tolamente, se apaixonou por ele serem destruídas de forma tão vil. Não havia no mundo visão mais bela do que sua Esther.

-

**Komm und verbrenn dir deine Haut**  
_(Venha e queime sua pele)_  
**Vergeude den Schmerz tief in dir**  
_(Faça a dor desaparecer dentro de você)_  
**Komm und verbrenn dir deine Haut**  
_(Venha e queime sua pele)_

_- _

A ruiva se perguntava o que realmente ela sentia por ele. Desde que se tornara Rainha, o Puppet Master da Ordem Rozen Kreuz havia tomado o hábito de lhe mandar cartas e presentes. Esther costumava guardá-los longe da vista de todos, especialmente as cartas. Onde ele descrevia com perfeição o que faria com ela se a tivesse em sua cama. Isso alimentou os sonhos da jovem rainha por meses.

-

**Von meiner brennenden Liebe**  
_(Do meu amor ardente)_  
**(Wie viele Nächte lang)**  
_(Quantas noites)_  
**kann dich kein Dämon erlösen**  
_(Nenhum demônio irá te libertar)_  
**(Wie viele Träume)**  
_(Quantos sonhos)_  
**Von meiner brennenden Liebe**  
_(Do meu amor ardente)_  
**(Wie viele Nächte lang)**  
_(Quantas noites)_  
**kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befrein**  
_(Nenhum Deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais)_

_- _

Pelo menos numa coisa, os dois concordavam sem saber. Aquele amor ardente, aqueles sonhos e lembranças não faziam bem algum e seriam as suas perdições...

-

**Kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befrein**  
_(Nenhum Deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais)_

_- _

_**Das Ende**_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.Mandem reviews. :D

Kuss. ;3


End file.
